fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Xtra Large Fusion
Part One of Two Level 9 - Normal Coop Goat's Junk Yard Mission Rewards: Subatomic Shirt, 960 Fusion Matter, 333 Taros The KND just called. Numbuh Two was doing a routine aerial search and discovered a bunch of Crash Loaders organizing nearby. You up for a real fight? *Go to Peach Creek Estates Numbuh Two says that spawns are gathering in Peach Creek. We need to protect the junk yard! *Defeat four Crash Loaders. You have to defeat the Crash Loaders that are preparing to attack the junk yard. Coop: Keep your eyes peeled. I'll make sure all the defenses are online back here. Coop: It's time to channel your inner ninja. *Talk to Coop Hey, you need to get back to me, pronto! Some of those Crash Loaders are getting the junk yard creeps all uppity. Coop: That was awesome! Crud, I think some of them may have gotten past you. Coop: Better get over here, I see monsters heading towards Megas! Coop: Hey, you made it. Nice work out there. Listen, I saw some Scrap Scrappers heading towards Megas, and I think they had a Gooby Trap! *Go towards Megas. You need to get over to Megas to stop the Scrap Scrappers from doing some serious damage. *Defeat the Scrap Scrappers. Wee need to stop those Scrap Scrappers from damaging Megas further. You gotta get that Gooby Trap! Coop: Quick! The Scrap Scrappers are setting up another Gooby Trap! *Deliver the Gooby Trap. Great work. Now bring me that Gooby Trap before time expires so we don't get all covered in goo. Coop: That trap is gonna go off! Get it back here quick so I can defuse it. I'm glad you were here to help prevent that attack on the junk yard. I can't believe you took down all those monsters! You remind me of me. Part Two of Two Level 10 - Hard Coop Goat's Junk Yard Mission Rewards: Gamma Blacklight Shoes, 1080 Fusion Matter, 453 Taros Listen, those monsters that were trying to attack the junk yard were working for Fusion Wilt. He's back and he means business. We need to take him down. *Talk to Wilt at Cul-De-Sac. We need to try to figure out where Fusion Wilt is hiding. I know he's somewhere in the junk yard. Maybe you should go ask Wilt if he knows anything. He's at the Cul-de-Sac. Wilt: Oh, you want to fight him? That's brave. Well, the last time we saw Fusion Wilt, Eduardo chase him off. But I think he dropped one of his wristbands in the maze. Maybe we can use it to track that monster to his location. *Find Fusion Wilt's wristband. If wilt has any ideas about Fusion Wilt's whereabouts, you should totally investigate. Sounds like he last saw Fusion Wilt in the maze behind Foster's Home. *Deliver wristband to Coop. Bring Fusion Wilt's wristband to me. I have a Bio-Energy Scanner that I can use that will enable us to lock onto the monster's energy signature. Or something. Wilt: Yeah, that's it! Coop: Hey, bring that wristband to me. I think I got a doohickey that can help us. *Find the Fusion Lair. The Bio-Energy Scanner was able to scan Fusion Wilt's wristband and track him to his location. Head to the infected zone, and I'll send you the coordinates. Coop: Ewww, gross! This thing is covered in goo. Anyway, I think i can use my Bio-Energy scanner to track Fusion Wilt's energy signature. Isn't that super cool? Coop: Yep, just as I thought. Fusion Wilt is hiding out there in the junk yard's infected zone. You head over there, and I'll send you the coordinates. *Enter Fusion Wilt's lair. Be careful as you make your way through the infected zone. I've sent you Fusion Wilt's location, so when you get there, be ready to fight! *Defeat Fusion Wilt. Now that you've found Fusion Wilt, take him down! With him out of the way, I won't have to spend nearly as much time defending the junk yard. Coop: There he is! Make that sucka pay! *Talk to Coop Thanks for getting rid of Fusion Wilt. He wont be coming back anytime soon, I hope. Now I can take a break from guard duty and watch a few movies. Well, come on back and see me. Coop: Hey, nice work! Coop: That guy is toast. Get out of there and come back and see me. Hey, that was sweet work. Fusion Wilt won't be bothering us for a long time. Anyway, now that the junk yard is safe, you wanna kick back and watch a movie? Category:Past World Missions